M.E.C.H.A.
The M.E.C.H.A. (M'assive '''E'gregiously me'CH'anical 'A'irship) is a rather fast-moving (about as fast as a green bloon) semi-blimp that adheres to a vehicular concept everyone holds dear: the humongous mecha! It has 2500 HP (as well as 1 AD. :|) and contains five Commando Bloons. Also, it is immune to sharp objects. Abilities * '''Stomp: Because it's a humongous mecha, it has to have legs and feet, right? Also, those will tend to do quite a bit of damage. So, we have this. Basically, the M.E.C.H.A. stomps on a tower. Stomping will deal 75% of a towers max HP worth of damage to that tower, rounded up to the nearest whole number (for example: a bomb shooter will take 15 HP damage, while a dart monkey will take 8 HP damage). Buildings only take 45% damage, and Giant Buildings and Flying towers don't take any damage at all. * Main Cannon: Fires a bomb out that deals 25 HP damage in an area the size of a Pineapple explosion. * Machine Gun: Blah blah blah... Exactly the same as the Blimp-based Fighter's and A.Y.A.K.O.'s, except that each bullet deals 5 HP damage (Mecha > Bombers > Fighters). * Pile Bunker: Presses its foot against a nearby building/vehicle, and shoots a spike through it, doing a whopping 60 damage! Ouch! * Rocket Punch: (Only used when at 50% HP, because robot hands are an absolute b**ch to replace!) Fires off its free hand, which deals 10 HP damage, but will damage ALL towers it hits! * Laser Cannons: Fires quick shots from its two laser cannons, rather than continuous bursts like some other blimps with lasers. Each beam acts like an ordinary laser, but does only 5 HP damage, and lasts for half a second. * This is a D.R.I.L.L.: Spawns a D.R.I.L.L. from its current location on the screen. * Gunbarrel Whack: Clonks a tower with its machine gun, dealing 8 HP damage. * Toss!: Picks up a tower and throws it to a random spot on screen. The thrown tower takes 5 damage from the fall. Trivia * The picture is an obvious D.D.T. edit. * The abilities are from both types of Humongous Mecha in fiction: Super Robots (more superhero than weapon) and Real Robots (more weapon than superhero). * No, this isn't a Metal Gear Solid reference! ** However, it IS a reference to all those awesome Humongous Mecha used in Star Wars. (You know... the AT-ATs, AT-STs, AT-TEs, AT-XTs, AT-APs, SPHA-Ts, etc.) ** It's also a reference to Boston Dynamics' legendary Mini-Mecha known as the BigDog. * The BGM for when you are fighting this is The Legendary Titan. (Because Hisoutensoku (the robot in the picture) is a humongous mecha, like this.) * The Bloonopedia says that its armament consists of ** One XR-87 1500mm heavy cannon ** Two rocket-propelled hands ** Two LZ-25 12,500 volt lascannons ** One GAU-35 "Terminator" 120mm autocannon ** Four 500mm pile bunkers Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Semi-blimps Category:Bloons With AD Category:Attacking Bloons